The Too Young series: The Forbidden
by Diana2122
Summary: While out in the field Ziva ends up breaking one of the rules Gibbs has set up for her. Warning: Corporal Punishment of teen/adult
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Author: Diana2122

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

Warnings: This story will contain corporal punishment of a teen/adult (depending on how you see Ziva at 19 years old in this story). If you have a problem with it then please do not read and instead hit the back botton now.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Sheperd since the two of them were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes to that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Determinedly Ziva David strolled over to the car that she herself, McGee and Tony had arrived in half an hour ago and flung the door open, revealing the seat she knew she was not supposed to get into. She glanced at the steering wheel and bit her lip cautiously, suddenly pondering whether or not she should really do what she was about to do. Gibbs did not want her driving, she knew that. But this was not the normal circumstances of their every day life as Agents. And besides, Gibbs did not even need to find out. It wasn't like McGee or Tony was going to tell him, unless they wanted him to find out how they themselves had ended up ditching her and their boss' car to go after their suspect in the back of an old truck owned by a local hillbilly.

Making her decision she climbed into the front seat and started the car. All the while she was trying to figure how they were going to formulate the events in a report later without condemning the three of them to some fate probably worse than death. She drove down the dusty road and watched in the rear view mirror as she put more and more distance between herself and the little town.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Author: Diana2122

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

Warnings: This story will contain corporal punishment of a teen/adult (depending on how you see Ziva at 19 years old in this story). If you have a problem with it then please do not read and instead hit the back botton now.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Sheperd since the two of them were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes to that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Tony"

"Yes, McGee. What is it now?" Getting bounced around in the back of a dirty truck tended to make Tony a little grumpy and he really wasn't in the mood for McGee getting into one of _his_ moods that made him ask one million stupid questions in a row.

"Do you really think it was a good idea for us to leave Ziva alone back at that gas station?!" McGee shouted to be heard over all the bleating coming from the ten sheep they were riding with.

"Yes, Probie. Of course it was a good idea and Gibbs will love it." he said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes at the Junior Agent's stupidity.

"Oh come on, DiNozzo give me a break for once. I'm really worried. What if she does something stupid. Or what if there is a whole bunch of people working with Warren back in that town. She could get hurt." he could feel a "babble" coming on. It was something he did sometimes when he was nervous. Abby had been the one to detect it and he secretly believed he had gotten it from her. However, he had chosen not to point that out to the black haired lab tech.

Tony could see the worry in McGee's eyes and he softened slightly. "Okay so it might not have been the best idea we've ever had but I guess I just didn't think. We didn't think" he corrected himself, remembering Tim had been a part of it too, "We just reacted." he was quiet for a minute as he tried to size up the situation and think of the best way for them to act. There was no point in jumping off the truck and start walking back and the odds of another vehicle happening to pass by them on the way were slim to none on the road they were on. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll go back as soon as we can. As soon as we get to "Quietville" we'll find Warren in a matter of minutes with Abby's help and then we can find a car and go back to the gas station, get Ziva and drive back to NCIS."

McGee nodded. But he also had another gnawing concern. Finally he asked Tony, "Do you think Gibbs will find out?"

"I'm hoping not...unless Ziva tells him."

McGee gulped. "Do you think she will?"

"Well, Probie, we practically deserted her with a car with no gas in it to go get the bad guy ourselves so..."

"Yeah, she might be a little testy about that." Tim admitted.

"Mhm. But no, I don't think she really wants to get us in trouble with Gibbs since she knows what that's like. She might resort to a little back mail though....or a lot."

McGee sighed and tried to keep an ewe at bay by thrusting his elbow into its chest "Great." he said as he sneezed for the twentieth time since they climbed up in the back of the truck.

To be continued

A/N: Please review after you've read. It really motivates me to keep going. You must think something about what you read right. It would be really nice if I got to read those thoughts, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Sheperd who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"I'm going to kill them both for this." Ziva muttered between clenched teeth. She could not believe those two. She was not allowed to drive a car and now she was even driving _Gibbs' _car. It had been Tony's turn to fill up the car's gas tank after their last trip out in the field, it also happened to be Gibbs' car, and he had obviously forgotten. Earlier they had come too far to turn back before realizing they might not make it to Cornville because of the lack of gas in the car. They had ended up pushing the car up the last street to the gas station right at the edge of the little town she had just recently left and even though it was clearly his fault, Tony still had insisted on being the one behind the steering wheel instead of pushing the car. McGee had argued the more logical approach which was to let Ziva be the one to drive since they were both stronger than her but Tony had reminded them both of Gibbs' rule number fourteen, DO NOT LET ZIVA DRIVE ANY VEHICLE. In the end he had won with his usual strong argument about being the Senior Field Agent.

Feeling the need to catch up to the truck Ziva stepped on it and felt the car accelerate. She could not believe they had just left her while she had gone inside to look for someone who could sell them some gas for the car so they could continue on to Cornville and pick up Warren, their prime suspect. Her guess was that upon realizing that the gas station was old and all the pumps out of use and that there were no gasoline to buy there, Tony and McGee had just jumped on the first truck that had been willing to drive them. But why couldn't they have made the driver wait two seconds for her to come out of the gas station before taking off? That she did not understand. It was very strange. However, while standing watching the truck drive away with her coworkers in the back an old man had walked out on the road and stood at her side. The man had looked very bewildered and asked, "What are those two nutjobs doing riding with crazy old Joe Tanner?" Upon asking him Ziva had been informed that Joe Tanner was their suspect's best friend from childhood and that the two of them were like brothers. She was sure Tony and McGee were not aware of that and that they might end up face to face with Warren even sooner than they counted on. She needed to get there so that she could back them up.

To be continued

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. Please continue to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Shepard who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Finally." Tony sighed as he felt the truck pull to a halt. He snickered when he turned his head and saw McGee asleep beside him with a sheep tucked underneath his arm. Something the Agent had obviously done in his sleep because had he been awake he never would have let the sheep so close to him. Tony leaned over and put his mouth only a few inches away from the Junior Agent's ear and then produced a loud bleating sound that made McGee jump and almost reach for his gun in horror.

As he realized it was just his partner and not some dirtbag, or for that matter the really overly large sheep that had haunted his dream just a few seconds earlier, that had made the sound he just huffed and frowned.

"You are so juvenile!" McGee yelled and fought to get to his feet, eager to get down from the back of the truck and also eager to get away from the content looking sheep who had snuggled close to him without him noticing it. "Let's get out of here and find Warren so we can head back home."he said as he jumped down from the truck bed with Tony following close behind him. Just like the driver had promised them they were right outside the little town Cornville. He had also kept his promise of not stopping anywhere else except his destination which was his farm. They were parked next to the grazing land for his sheep and the wooden fence surrounding it and keeping the sheep from wandering off. They could see the big red house not far away which appeared to be the driver's home. It looked pretty run down though and in definite need of some paint.

"Sure thing, Mcbleat. Are you sure you don't want to bring your new found friend with us? He'd make a great house pet."

"For your information that was an ewe. "McGee replied. He could hear the driver coming up behind them and before Tony had time to answer back he turned to thank the man for the much appreciated lift.

Tony's feet just hit the ground and he felt his stomach turn to ice for a second as he saw the man they had come to arrest suddenly appear behind McGee with a shotgun in his hands, pointed straight at his partner's head. It was too late to reach for his gun now because of the risk that Warren would pull the trigger. McGee was as stunned as Tony. He had not expected to see the man who was now standing before them. They had been told by the driver that Warren could be found in town, not out here on his farm.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Shepard who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

**CHAPTER 5**

Anthony DiNizzo and Timothy McGee stood with their backs against the truck, hands in the air and weapons tossed to the side. "This is not good." Tony declared while Tim just shook his head that he shared the same opinion. Before them stood the driver who had just introduced himself as Joe Tanner, owner of the land they were on of course, but surprisingly also best friend and practically raised with their prime suspect Christopher Warren. Beside him stood the one and only Christopher Warren with the same shotgun as before pointed at McGee while Tanner had an old hunting rifle pointed at Tony's head.

"Who the hell are you two?" Warren asked in an agitated voice. He seemed slightly nervous which didn't exactly make either Agent feel better since he happened to be pointing a weapon at them.

"They're Navy Cops, Chris." Tanner jumped in, "They said so before when I picked them up by the road. They're here for you. They're gonna take you away for murderin that Navy girl you hooked up with."

"Hell they are. I'll kill em first." he pointed the shotgun determinedly at McGee and seemed almost ready to fire it when his friend stopped him.

"Not here, you crazy fool! We're gonna have to take them over to the pit behind the house where no sounds won't be heard by no one."

McGee tried his best not to whimper when he felt one of the sheep stick her head out between the bars and nibble at his right ear.

"Now wait just a minute gentlemen." Tony said and flashed a smile at the two charming men in dungarees and rubber boots. "Perhaps it would be best for us to explain the penalty for murdering two Federal Agents before you do anything rash that you...and most of all WE, will regret later."

"I don't wanna hear about no deals with you. No judge is gonna offer me no deal later anyway!" Warren yelled, then hawked and spat at Tony's boots. "Now get going!"

The two Agents started to move towards the house with Warren and Tanner on their heels, pointing their weapons at their backs. Suddenly a familiar sound was heard. McGee turned his head slightly and saw exactly what he was hoping to see. It was Gibbs' car headed across the meadow and straight at them in high speed. Even faster than usual even when Gibbs was driving it.

"What the hell?!" Tanner exclaimed when he noticed the car headed straight towards them. He squinted his eyes to try and see who was behind the wheel but the car was approaching in such a high speed that he quickly gave that up when he realized the person driving was _not_ slowing down.

The two men dropped their weapons and jumped to the side as the car aiming to hit them passed by. They hit the ground with a loud thud.

McGee and Tony smiled at each other when they realized who it was coming to their aid. The smiles quickly faded though when they also realized they were in the way and had to throw themselves to the side as well.

Ziva hit the brake pedal as hard as she could to stop the car. The tires screeched but the braking distance was longer than she had estimated. To avoid going straight into the fence she quickly turned the wheel to the right and managed to avoid hitting the fence but instead accidentally came crashing into a cart filled with tins of paint.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Shepard who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

* * *

CHAPTER 6

As she stumbled out of the car, Ziva felt her head spinning slightly but quickly recovered and pointed her gun at the two men laying on the ground completely stunned.

Tony looked up and smiled at their very welcome vigilante. "Ziva," he said and got to his feet, "nice of you to show up." he went over to her and started looking her over for injuries while she still had the men at gun point. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am fine." she said in an annoyed tone and tried to keep herself from getting distracted by his never ending check up. "Stop it! I am not a child!" she insisted as she had done many times before.

McGee staggered to his feet on shaky legs and took a step further away from Tanner and Warren. "I've never been so happy to see someone in my life." he said and started walking over to her ready to give her a hug filled with gratitude.

Tony rolled his eyes at the Junior Agent's emotional state. "Don't worry about McSensitive, Ziva, he just gets like that when he has just woken up from a slumber."

"Would you two grab your weapons and give me a hand with these two sometime today!" Ziva yelled, anxious to get the situation under control.

Both Tony and McGee hurried over to where their weapons lay on the ground and picked them up. They then retrieved some handcuffs from the car and cuffed the two dirtbags who were still laying on the ground muttering curses to each other about who was responsible for the trouble they were in. After having put the two men in the backseat of Gibbs' car McGee finally slammed the door and three sighs of relief could be heard. Ziva's relief did not last long though when she finally took the time to notice what state Gibbs' car was in. As a result from hitting the cart the car now had a dent right between the headlights. One of the headlights had been smashed and there was red paint all over the roof of the car and its right side. "Gibbs is going to kill me." she whispered sadly as she realized she was not going to be able to keep the fact that she had been driving from him now. And there was also the damages to his car that he would not be too happy about either. She was in a world of trouble.

Tony snickered, "Yup." but when he saw her sad face he quickly regretted it and put a hand on the young Agent's shoulder. "Come on, ninja. It'll work out. You saved our lives. We would actually be dead if it weren't for you. At least he's going to be grateful for that."

McGee decided to offer his more realistic view on things, "You sure about that once he finds out about the way we got here and the reason we got here?"

"Speak up, Probie! What do you mean?"

"I mean, Tony, that we hitchhiked here with a murderer's best friend who led us straight to the murderer and we didn't even notice."

"And the reason?" Tony continued to ask.

"I think you know."

"Why don't you enlighten me."

"The reason is that Gibbs' car ran out of gas before because you forgot to gas it up earlier today even though you knew we'd be using it again." he finally spat out ignoring Tony's angry face and the fact that he was standing quite close to a tin of paint at the moment.

"That was not my fault, Probie." he hissed between clenched teeth and glared at McGee.

Just as Tony was about to actually make his thoughts a reality and cover McGee in the same red paint that covered their boss' car, Ziva gave a loud whistle to get their full attention. "HEY!! You are both wrong! The reason this happened is that you stranded me at that gas station because that is what led you to get on that," she pointed at the truck covered with sheep, "in the first place!"

McGee felt he should try to explain to Ziva as soon as possible how they ended up leaving her but he also felt the need to at least defend their action a little. "No offense Ziva but if we had stayed we could have given Warren enough time to get away since there was no gas back there. We thought it was only a matter of short time before he would have gotten away from us." he fidgeted a little, "We would have been stranded back there."

"Wrong McGee!" she yelled and threw both hands in the air, "If you had waited for me to exit you would have noticed that I found a perfectly good petrol can in there."

Tony's face lit up with realization, "Ooooh, so that's how you got here." he said.

"Yes!"

McGee scratched his chin in thought. He had known it would be a bad idea to get on that truck but he had also felt Tony had a point in saying that apprehending the suspect should be their main focus and therefore he had jumped in the back of the truck as fast as possible. Of course now he knew they had made a big mistake. He felt they definitely owed Ziva a full explanation and an apology.

"Ziva, that truck came by and stopped just when you had gone inside to look for someone to help us and Tony asked the driver about Warren. He said he knew for sure Warren was still in town but wouldn't stay there for more than half an hour so if we wanted to catch him we should hop on immediately. We thought we'd be back for you in the blink of an eye so to speak." he looked her straight in the eyes and spoke with only sincerity, "We're really sorry. It will never happen again."

Ziva tried to look mad but McGee's puppy dog eyes had her melting in no time and she felt her anger dissipate. Tony put on a pair of puppy dog eyes too and looked at her. Him she mostly frowned at though. "Sorry, Tony you're not as good at that as McGee. He is the one saving you both from much earned torture." she could not help but grin though when Tony put on a pout as well. "Oh alright, you are both forgiven." she said with a smile.

"Good." Tony said, "because I would like to know how you got here so fast."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Well Tony, you may have had a pretty big head start on me, but Gibbs' car is still faster than that truck. I managed to catch up with you just in time to see you guys turn right and toward this farm." she raised her eyebrows, "Pretty good timing too, huh?"

"The best, Ziva." McGee said and both him and Tony gave Ziva a hug at the same time, not caring what the two handcuffed gentlemen in the car thought about the gentle exchange.

To be continued

A/N: Please review. It would be nice to get some encouragement on this one. What do you think? If anyone has any ideas of what you think should happen then feel free to let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Shepard who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Ziva, Tony and McGee stood in the elevator on their way up to the bullpen. Ziva shifted uncomfortably. She was starting to feel extremely nervous about what would happen as soon as the elevator stopped and they had to get out. Possible scenarios were running through her head and finally she could not take it anymore. She reached past Tony and hit the emergency stop button with a bang.

"What did you do that for?!" McGee exclaimed. He didn't like the feeling of being trapped inside the elevator even though he knew they could always just press the button again and the elevator would continue up.

"I just needed a moment to think." she said, quietly.

Tony turned to her with a concerned expression on his face, "Are you worried? About what Gibbs is going to do to us I mean."

She swallowed hard. She didn't even want to think about it. But she could not help herself. She recalled Gibbs' promise to her the last time he spoke to her about driving.

"_You are not allowed to drive any vehicle. If I see or hear that you have...you will find sitting a very difficult task for a week. Am I making myself clear, Ziva?"_

"Yes" she whispered in a tiny voice.

McGee looked at the girl standing between him and Tony. She was looking so much smaller than she usually did. Not that she was usually very big but right now she was actually looking kind of tiny. He felt sorry for her. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, Ziva. Maybe he'll just make us do some additional paper work...or help Ducky out in autopsy with some yucky business or something." he said with a comforting smile, hoping he was making her feel better.

Ziva looked up at him with the same expression as before, "I do not know what he will do to you...but I have a pretty good idea what he is going to do to me, McGee." When she saw the expected confusion on his face and felt the upcoming question she quickly hit the button again. She did not want the two agents to know how Gibbs was most likely going to punish her.

The elevator doors opened and the three of them stepped out. Tony and Tim started walking but after only a few steps they noticed Ziva wasn't with them. They exchanged a knowing look and walked backwards all the way back to her. Each man put an arm around her waist and they started moving her forward. They let go just before turning and entering their work area.

Gibbs was seated at his desk and looked up when he saw them enter. He had of course heard them long before they were within sight but now that he could actually look at them he did so with a suspicious glare. They had been away twice as long as he had thought they'd be. He had called when they were on their way back and gotten a status report but not been able to get straight answers as to what was taking so long. All he had managed to find out was that they had somehow been attacked by their suspect, who they were now completely convinced was guilty, and a second person who was linked to the suspect. Now he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Um...hi boss." Tony said.

When they didn't get a response the three Agents moved to sit down at their desks but stopped themselves when Gibbs growled, "No, you don't get to sit. Line up!"

They all stood still at first but then slowly moved to stand in front of his desk. Ziva put her hands behind her back and looked her boss and mentor straight in the eyes.

"I want to know what's been going on all day and I want to know now!" he said in a threatening tone that they all knew meant he meant business. "You've been gone almost all day."

Tony spoke first, feeling his heavy responsibility as the senior in the team, besides Gibbs and Ducky of course. "We had some trouble apprehending the..uh...suspect, boss. It took a little longer than anticipated. Sorry."

"Don't apologize! And what trouble?"

"Uhm, you want me to be specific?"

"Well yeah, DiNozzo. That would be good."

Just as Tony opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by a female voice from behind them.

"Jethro, just out of curiosity, where have you been driving your car? Or did you feel the need to change the color?"

Gibbs let his gaze shift from his Agents to the Director and gave her a puzzled look. "What?!"

"Your car. It's a mess. I just walked by it in the garage."

"I haven't been driving my car today, Director. My team here has." he fixed them with a glare again that sent a shiver up Ziva's back. The room fell quiet for a moment that seemed like an hour to Ziva. She felt as if Gibbs already knew she was responsible for the state his car was in. But that was impossible. Or perhaps it was not when it came to Gibbs. "I would like one hell of a detailed briefing to what the hell the three of you have been doing today." Gibbs waited but no one spoke. "NOW!"

They all flinched and Tony jumped into an explanation in rapid speed. "The car ran out of gas right next to an old gas station and McGee and I hitchhiked to Cornville in the back of a truck."

"Filled with sheep." Ziva nervously filled in.

McGee sent a glare her way. "Thanks, Ziva."

"Hence the smell, I take it." Jenny said, careful not to step too close to the two male Agents. "Where was Ziva?" she asked.

Gibbs was already angry and quickly turned and faced his boss when he felt she was getting too close to taking over interrogating his team. She fell quiet, taking the hint.

"DiNozzo, same question. Where was Ziva?"

Tony looked away a second before answering that question. He knew his boss was not going to like the answer but figured there was no point in lying. They were going to have to confess to everything. Gibbs could feel when someone was holding out on him and he knew them all too well to let them get away with that anyway. "Ziva was still at the gas station, boss."

"Doing what?"

"We left her there." he said in a more quiet voice, feeling extremely ashamed of himself as he said the words out loud. He hadn't really thought about it until now but they sure had screwed up big time leaving her alone like that.

Gibbs stepped around his desk and was in Tony's face in a second. "YOU WHAT?!!!!" he turned to McGee who was looking ready to throw up. Then turned back to Tony again.

"She was already inside when the truck stopped and the driver tipped us about Warren being in town for another half hour." Tony continued "We jumped in, figuring we would be back for Ziva in just a little while and that she would be fine."

Tony could see Gibbs was trying to keep his temper under control. His face was a shade of red, "Why did the car run out of gas?"

Tony swallowed again, "Because I forgot to gas it up this morning when we returned from Petty Officer O'Neill's apartment." This conversation was even worse than he had imagined. And they hadn't even confessed to everything yet. "So we hitchhiked to get there." he took a deep breath, "With the Christopher Warren's friend it turned out...out to his farm...where Warren was waiting and caught us by surprise."

Gibbs' anger dissipated a little and his face held more concern than anger. "He tried to kill you?"

"You could say that yeah. He held us at gun point and was planning on moving us to a more sheltered spot to execute us." Tony looked at the girl standing next to him, nervously glancing at their boss but obviously trying to remain stoic. " However, Ziva came to our rescue."

Jenny walked the rest of the way over to her former mentor and stood at his side, eying the Agents under her command warily. She wanted to speak but waited for Gibbs to continue. She was well aware of his opinion on others taking command of his team.

Gibbs looked at Ziva suspiciously. "How did you get to them? Tony just said they left you at the gas station."

Ziva looked first at Gibbs and then at the Director. Why did Jenny have to show up now? Talk about timing. It was worse enough to have to face Gibbs but Jenny at the same time, that was just cruel.

"I...drove your car there." she said in a voice that shook a little.

Gibbs was quiet. He was much too quiet to her liking. Jenny did not speak either. Ziva knew Jenny had agreed with Gibbs about her not driving until she had presented a certificate, showing she had passed a driving test. And now she had broken a rule they had both set up for her. But she had done it to save Tony and McGee, and to her that was much more important than following some stupid rule.

Suddenly anger flared up inside her. "I had every right to!" she yelled right in Gibbs face. Realizing what she had just done she also knew there was not much point in taking it back now. She had already acted disrespectfully. "I did it to save their lives!" she pointed at Tony and McGee who were both looking paler than a second ago. "And you two" she gestured at the Director and Gibbs, "are just plain STUPID if you think I should have just stood by and let them get executed!"

That was it Gibbs decided. He had had enough of her temper. It wasn't long ago that the two of them had talked about her getting that temper of hers under control and she obviously needed to hear it again. He took a step forward and took a firm hold of Ziva's arm and gave her a little shake. She calmed down immediately. After fixing her with a stare he simply started marching her away from the rest of the team with a "Let's go."

"But..." was all she managed to say before seeing that she was not going to get a chance to argue.

Gibbs marched her up the stairs, never letting go of her arm, straight into Jenny's office. For once Cynthia didn't stop him, she just looked confused as they passed her. Ziva kept her head down, embarrassed over Cynthia seeing her being dragged along like a child. Once inside Gibbs walked her straight over to a corner and placed her there. "You wait here. Don't you _dare _move until me and Jenny come back."

After having said that he left her standing there and slammed the door behind him and headed downstairs again.

To be continued

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please let me know what you think of this longer chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Shepard who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

**A/N 3: This chapter has some references to scenes on the show that I have modified a little from the way they really happened to something that will fit these stories about Ziva. They are however scenes that I think work well to mention in this series because they are supportive to the way I portray Ziva here; as much younger and the others as more protective of her. **

CHAPTER 8

Gibbs descended the stairs in a fast pace and headed straight for his two older Agents and their Director. It pleased him to see that Tony and Tim were standing in the exact same spot as when he left. That meant that they were scared which meant it would be easier for him to get the whole story out of them fast. He needed to get back upstairs and deal with Ziva. However, he had no intention of letting his adult Agents off the hook either. They were both in deep trouble.

"Where is she, Jethro?"

"In your office, Director. She'll stay there until we both come up to have a talk with her."

Jenny nodded. She felt she definitely should be present this time. Ziva had broken a major rule that had been set up for her by them both. The girl knew that wasn't acceptable. They had discussed that upon her arrival.

Gibbs stood in front of Tony and Tim once more and fixed them both with his stare. "So Tony forgot to gas up my car, you both left Ziva alone at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. You hitchhiked in the back of a truck without even checking the identity of the driver. " he paused, "Did you even bother to identify yourselves as Federal Agents before you stepped up into the back of his truck?"

"Yes, we...we did that, boss. We identified ourselves." Tim stuttered. "But that probably wasn't such a good thing to do in this case because that's how he knew who we were and alerted Warren."

Gibbs looked like McGee had just jogged his memory "Oh yeah, right. You also let the murderer get the drop on you." he said in a stern voice. "How many times have I told you to always expect the unexpected?"

"Many times, boss." McGee answered and looked down as Gibbs fixed his eyes on just him. "Oh that was rhetorical?"

Tony gave McGee's shoulder a nudge "Shut up, Probie. You're making it worse."

Gibbs turned back to Tony and focused on him instead. "Oh no, DiNozzo. He's not making it worse because I doubt it could even get that much worse. What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled the last sentence at their faces.

Neither one of them answered.

"Jethro, do you mind if I ask the gentlemen here a question?" Jenny interrupted and both McGee and Tony took the time to take a breath.

Gibbs took a step back and gestured for her to take over for a second. He reached across his desk and grabbed his cup of cold coffee and took a sip. Coffee was coffee and hot or cold, it still calmed him somewhat.

As Jenny assumed Gibbs previous position McGee noticed that her presence instead of their boss' didn't exactly calm him as much as he had thought. Jenny's face didn't look as angry as Gibbs' but instead there was an obvious show of disappointment written there that he had never seen before.

Jenny entered the conversation with only one question directed at them. It was the question that had been lingering in her mind the past fifteen minutes. "How could you?" she asked.

"Ma'am?" they both uttered with surprise.

"How could you just leave Ziva by herself like that?" she continued, "I thought Gibbs had spoken to the two of you about the importance of keeping her safe." she paused to read their faces carefully to see if they were understanding her, "I'm the one here who has known her the longest and let me tell you, that even though she may not always act like it, there is a teenager with much to learn under all that confidence she sometimes displays." looking at two very regretful Agents she could see she was hitting a nerve, "The two of you are supposed to be keeping an eye on her while you're in the field." she finished and then stepped back to allow her former partner to take over again.

And he did. "DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss." the contrite Agent answered.

"Do you remember when I told you I wanted you on Ziva's ass?"

Tony nodded in silence.

"Did you know what I meant by that?"

"Yes, boss."

"Tell us, please."

" You meant you wanted me to keep a constant, watchful eye on her in the field to keep her safe when you are not around. You explained later that that was what you meant when you and the Director informed us about her age." he kept his head low to avoid having to look his boss in the eye.

Gibbs nodded, "And you McGee? Do you remember a certain conversation you and I had at that junkyard when you were left to search for Jamie Carr's body?"

Now it was McGee's turn to nod in silence. They were both getting the message loud and clear.

"Like I told you then McGee, _Ziva_ is not a trained Agent." he turned to address them both again, "She may be Mossad but she is still a kid and under my protection. She is here to learn from me and from you and I expect you to help her do that." his expression turned even more grim, "You do NOT do that by ditching her at a gas station and forcing her to get behind the wheel to save your asses. IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes, boss." McGee said.

"Crystal, boss." Tony replied at the same time.

Gibbs nodded and moved to sit down behind his desk. He had never been a man of many words. Jenny leaned against the wall behind his desk as she watched the two now very nervous Agents try to remain calm. Evidently they knew the conversation was reaching its end, which meant they were reaching the point when Gibbs would doom them. That was the only reason she wasn't going to step in, she knew Gibbs was not going to let their shenanigans and irresponsible behavior slide. Also having been his Agent she knew he could come up with some pretty awful forms of punishment, a lot worse than she would ever be able to. So she just leaned back and watched the show.

Gibbs rested his elbows on his desk and announced, "If you two think you are going home for a quiet and relaxing weekend you are wrong." he said and smirked a little at the almost pleading look on Tony's face. Gibbs knew how much he hated being stuck in the office on the rare occasions that things were actually quiet and they had the opportunity to have a normal free weekend off. "Tomorrow is Saturday and at 0600 hours you are going to report here for cleaning supplies and start your work." he gestured out at the entire bullpen and all the other Agents' empty desks. "You will start by putting up all the chairs to free the floor. Then you will scrub this floor using rags and soap until it is so clean that I can see my own reflection in it." he saw both Agents' shoulders slump in defeat and all hope of having any free time during the weekend leave their minds, "After that we have approximately fifteen toilets in this building that could use a good cleaning. I will be providing the toothbrushes."

Both Agents heads shot up at hearing that and they exclaimed a terrified, "Boss!"

Gibbs shot up from his seat and slammed his palms on the top of his desk while he narrowed his eyes, daring them to protest any further. They both backed down.

Jenny was doing her best not to snicker at the scene taking place before her. Remembering back to her own time as Gibbs' Probie and having been submitted to similar punishment herself, she almost felt sorry for the two Agents who would have to spend a lot of time on their knees the following two days.

To be continued

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this time but I just got a job and I have been really busy. I'm working on finishing this story soon though. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Shepard who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Ziva stared blankly at the wall in front of her nose. Oh how she hated corner time. It was still one of the worse forms of punishment to her. Being left with her own trepidation of her fate and what was going to happen to her as soon as Gibbs and Jenny appeared, that was just awful. She looked up to them so much. More than anyone else she had ever met and she knew she had disappointed them.

But she still believed she had done the right thing by going after Tony and McGee and she swore to herself that no matter what she was going to stand by that. She was so angry at Gibbs for being angry with her for driving the car even when their lives had been in danger. And she was going to let him know just how angry and upset she really was.

Just as she finished that thought the door to Jenny's office flew open and Gibbs entered with her in tow. Ziva turned around and faced them, not caring that she had not heard either one of them say she was allowed to turn yet. She was just too angry to care.

Gibbs recognized the defiance in her eyes and could easily tell she knew very well that he expected her to wait for his approval before turning to face them. He was not about to let her get away with anything right now. Her attitude was pretty much the reason they were up there. He closed the distance between himself and Ziva and took her by her upper arm and stared into her eyes. Her eyes held nothing but defiance at the time. As she scowled at him his eyes narrowed dangerously. He stayed silent for quite some time, keeper his firm grip on her arm. It was a technique he had used many times on suspects and he had learned over the past few months that it also worked quite well with this girl. Eventually she would break, but he was not about to wait that long this time. "That little act of defiance just now just earned you another twenty minutes in that corner. So you can just turn around and stay there until I tell you the time is up." he brought his face a little closer to her's, "Ya got that?"

"No." she blankly refused while glaring at him.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Ziva's refusal. Had the girl gone crazy, she wondered to herself.

"What?" Gibbs asked, dangerously.

"You have no right!!" Ziva yelled at him angrily.

Sensing Gibbs was two seconds from boiling over and maybe even putting Ziva across his knee right away instead of talking things through with her first, Jenny intercepted quickly. She stepped closer and put a hand on Ziva's shoulder to calm her. "Ziva, if you know what's best for you you'll back down now. You don't really want to make things worse, do you?"

Ziva broke eye contact with Gibbs and looked into Jenny's somewhat gentler eyes. She looked back at Gibbs and then to Jenny again who sent her a knowing glance with a clear message of what was about to happen if she kept defying her mentor and boss. "Fine, whatever!" she spat and yanked free of Gibbs' grip and spun around, facing the corner again.

Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek to keep from delivering a heavy swat to her backside in anger. That attitude needed to change and he was going to make sure it did very soon.

Jenny let out a breath of relief as Ziva was once again facing the corner. All would be quiet for another twenty minutes, so she sat down at her desk and started going over paperwork. Gibbs looked around the room for something to keep him busy. He was not about to leave the room and give his charge even the smallest opportunity to be difficult again. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table while he kept an eye on his watch. He wasn't going to let her stand there a second longer than what was necessary. Not because she didn't deserve it, but because he didn't want to wait any longer than necessary to get this over with. Sure he was angry with Ziva for driving, but the reason he had dragged her up there was not because of the driving. He didn't know how she had known Tony and Tim had been in danger, but somehow she had known. And as long as there was a believable threat against them he agreed that she had done the right thing. The reason to why she was going to be punished however was the attitude she had displayed downstairs. Instead of trusting him to understand she had started yelling and being disrespectful not only to him but also to the Director of their Agency.

The exact moment the twenty minutes had passed Gibbs was on his feet. "Turn around." he growled as he stepped behind Jenny's desk and stood at her side. As Ziva turned he beckoned her with his finger. She moved to stand in front of the Director's desk but could not help but feel that she was still fuming. What was wrong with them? Did they not see that she had done what she did to help out her friends?

She scowled at them to let them know that her additional corner time had done nothing to dampen her anger. "Drop that attitude..._right now_, Ziva." Gibbs said in a low voice. She could tell he meant business but unfortunately her anger kept her from really caring.

Jenny intercepted once again, "Jethro, calm down a second." she then turned to Ziva, "Can we please discuss this? Like adults, if you don't mind?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. Jenny really was the diplomat sometimes. Ziva's military training made her stand still, almost at attention in, in front of them while they awaited her answer, even though she felt like pacing back and forth to try to calm herself. She nodded that she agreed to try to discuss what had happened.

Jenny being the more talkative one of the pair, took command first by asking, "Do you understand why you are here?" she and Gibbs had had a short conversation on their way up the stairs to make sure they agreed what needed to be done and why. They had easily come to an agreement...for once.

"Yes." she simply answered. There was no reason to make this easy on them. Gibbs was clearly going to spank her anyway, no matter what she said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I drove a stupid car after you had forbidden me from doing so." she answered and looked away as Gibbs clearly became even more agitated at her answer. She was not sure why she was pushing him. Maybe because she was still angry about the prohibition. Or maybe because she was going to be punished for saving Tony and McGee's lives. Or maybe a little bit of both.

"No." Jenny answered patiently, despite Ziva's willingness to test them both at the moment. "That is not the reason." she watched as Ziva's head shot up in surprise.

"Then why the hell did you just..." the girl started to ask but was cut short when Gibbs walked around the desk and was in her face in a second.

"You drop the attitude or you and I are going to have a discussion that will leave you with a sore butt right now!"

Ziva glared at him, knowing he meant business.

"Ziva." Jenny pleaded, hoping she would come to her senses.

"Fine" she whispered and looked away.

"Not good enough this time. Do you understand me?" Gibbs urged her.

She looked back at him again, not all, but at least some of her defiance gone from her eyes. "Yes, Sir." she answered and then chose to look away again.

Satisfied for the moment Gibbs returned to his position next to Jenny. She let him take over for a while while she took a seat, exhausted after a full day at the office. "First I want you to explain how you found out Tony and McGee were in trouble." Gibbs stated with a raised eyebrow. When he didn't get an answer right away he added a, "Now." in a stern voice that said to get started with the explanation.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes at the drama they were displaying. "After they left a man approached me. He told me the identity of the person that was driving the truck and his relation to our suspect. That was when I knew."

Gibbs nodded, "Alright."

Ziva directed her most furious glare at him, all sense of self preservation that she had experienced when exiting the elevator forty five minutes earlier gone. "Hey! I saved them! You tell me what I was supposed to do! Just ignore the problem? Sit down and wait for them to PERHAPS return because the of YOU had forbidden me from driving?!" she yelled and leaned forward, putting both hands on the top of the desk in front of her.

Jenny put her face in her hands and groaned slightly at Ziva's temper tantrum. She was dooming herself quickly.

"Have you been going to your driving lessons that I called the driving school and scheduled for you three weeks ago?" Gibbs asked and studied her carefully.

Ziva looked him right in the eyes, "Yes." the lamp right next to her face illuminated her features and Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he took in her anger and stubbornness.

Without a second thought he reached for the phone and started dialing a number that had stuck in his mind. It wasn't the first time that happened. It might be that he somehow had known he would be dialing it again soon. Jenny gave him a puzzled look before she realized what he was doing.

"This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." he spoke to the receptionist on the other end of the line, "I would like to speak to Manny Meyers, the driving instructor at your school. Yes, I'll hold."

Ziva paled and stood up straight as she heard Gibbs speak to the receptionist at the Driving school where she had supposedly been taking classes for the passed three weeks. She felt like her stomach had somehow mysteriously been filled with ice and her mouth was dry. She licked her lips and tried to hold onto her anger, feeling it was the only thing that could save her now from visibly turning into the scared little girl she suddenly felt like.

Gibbs was certain she had been lying to him. It had become clear when he watched her answer his question just a minute ago. But for once he actually hoped he was wrong. "Yes, this is Special Agent Gibbs." he said to the new person on the line, "I would like you to check the attendance of my young Agent, Ziva David for the passed three weeks..."he became quiet as he listened to the man's surprised tone, "Is that so?" he said and pinned her with a glare that sent a familiar shill up her spine. "No, there is no need for you to check anyway, Mr Meyers, I believe you." he started shifting impatiently from foot to foot, clearly wanting to put an end to the conversation on the phone, "Oh yes, you can definitely expect her there on Monday...I have no doubt she will. Thank you." he hung up the phone and stood in silence.

Ziva could not make herself look at him. She had really done it this time. He was going to kill her.

Jenny looked even more puzzled now than before the call. "What? What did he say, Jethro?" she stood up and Gibbs turned to her, taking his penetrating eyes off the shrinking girl in front of them.

"Apparently, miss David here has not attended a single class for Mr Meyers for the passed three weeks."

Ziva wanted to turn around and run now. This could not be happening.

"Apparently, she has been lying to me about going, and taking off to do something else during work hours in the afternoon." he added brusquely.

Jenny turned to Ziva who met her stare. Jenny looked bewildered and in disbelief. It was almost as if Ziva could see Jenny's thoughts moving inside her head as she realized what had been going on. By the time she had processed it Ziva thought she looked downright surly. Jenny leaned forward and glared at the girl. "You mean you lied to us about taking your driving lessons and instead left this workplace to go entertain yourself?" her voice was stern and her words didn't even sound like a question, more of a dangerous statement of fact. It had already been proven true and both Jenny and Gibbs knew Ziva was not stupid enough to try and deny it now. She was not that good a liar. At least not to them. "Where did you go?" when she didn't get an answer she raised her voice slightly, "Where, young lady?"

Ziva swallowed and hoped they didn't notice her doing so. She did not want it to be seen that she was nervous, though she was having a difficult time covering it up when they were both staring at her like that.

"The Director asked you a question, Ziva." she heard Gibbs say.

"I had coffee with a friend at the café a few blocks from the Navy Yard." she answered.

"You what?!" Gibbs could no longer hold his anger in, "You had coffee? During work hours?!"

"You sent me out!" she desperately tried to defend herself.

"Yes, to take driving lessons thee afternoons a week! You lied to me about your whereabouts. You lied to your Director. You lied to your coworkers." he stated in exasperation.

"I had to! They would have told you!" the moment she said it she regretted it. She winced as her words settled in and she took an involuntary step back.

Jenny just sighed deeply and Gibbs rounded the desk and came to Ziva's side. Had it been DiNozzo he had in front of him he would have headslapped him silly, in Ziva's case he resorted to what usually worked on her.

"Ow!" she hissed as his hand made contact with her posterior.

He gave her three hard swats and then let go of her arm and made her face the Director again.

Jenny could see the mortified expression on Ziva's face and felt almost sorry for her. Though she wasn't surprised of Gibbs action. Ziva had been pushing them both. "Now, if we could get back on the previous topic." she took her seat again and folded her arms across her chest, "But don't think we're just going to let this go. This irresponsible behavior will add to your punishment, believe me."

Gibbs calmed himself to the best of his ability, knowing he still had to sort things out with the driving incident before they could continue on to her punishment. "The reason you are up here, besides what we just found out, is not because you drove my car to save Tony and McGee." he noticed her intent staring at the floor and placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so she looked at him, "You did save them, like you so 'humbly' described before, and you did the right thing by making the choice to go after them." he paused to allow her to absorb this before he continued, "You did however have a temper tantrum down there earlier." he pointed at the floor, indicating he was referring to the squad room downstairs. " You were disrespectful to me and to Jenny." she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her, "And I will not tolerate that."

Ziva thought it would be safest for her and her behind if she kept quiet. All anger had been drained out of her and now all she felt was trepidation and shame. She felt ashamed of her actions because she was beginning to realize they were not punishing her for the reasons she had believed. She should have had more trust in Gibbs, and in Jenny, from the beginning and known that they would understand her reasons for driving to Tony and McGee's aid.

"When you first got here and me and Jen decided you could stay despite your age," Gibbs reminded her, "you and I talked about a number of things you are to focus on learning. What was number one?"

She swallowed again and glanced up at the ceiling, focusing on making sure her voice wouldn't crack before she spoke. "Control" she answered.

"That's right. And to learn control you must keep your _temper_ under control, right?"

"Yes."

He nodded and by the look in her eyes he knew they had reached her and come to an understanding. He looked at Jenny and found that she was satisfied as well.

He put a hand on Ziva's shoulder, "You know I'm going to punish you, right?"

She nodded. She knew there was no point in asking him not to because it would not do her any good.

Gibbs was aware that Ziva had had a hard day and he thought it would be best to get her punishment over with as soon as possible so she could get some sleep. "You should also know that starting Monday me or Tony will personally be taking you all the way to the front door of the Driving school every afternoon that you have a lesson there. One of us will also be picking you up."

If possible Ziva now looked even more mortified at the thought of practically being taken by the hand all the way to her driving teacher's desk for her lesson. But she knew she had earned it. It had been a stupid move to try to get out of the lessons the way she had. Or perhaps she had just been trying to postpone them, she was not sure now.

Jenny took over again, "You will also be cleaning Gibbs car tomorrow until it is free of every trace of paint and dirt. How did you manage to get it covered in red paint anyway?"

Ziva cleared her throat, "I accidentally drove it into a cart filled with tins of paint." she explained in a low voice. "When I was creating a distraction to save Tony and McGee."

"I hate red." Gibbs grumbled quietly.

"I know." she said just as quietly.

"And last" Jenny said, "You will join Tony and Tim tomorrow with cleaning the bullpen and toilets in the building."

Ziva did not argue, even though she felt disgusted at the idea of having to clean toilets, especially the ones in the mens' room. "Can I go now?" she whispered, completely defeated.

"No." Gibbs answered her question, "You're staying here to have a discussion with me."

Ziva's eyes met his and they had panic in them. Surely he did not intend to spank her in front of Jenny. She would die of humiliation if he did that. Those few swats were enough to reduce her to an endless blushing state. Of course Jen was aware of the way Gibbs punished her. She had been present when he had first informed her of the way she would be dealt with should she step out of line while being his responsibility. But to have to endure it in front of her was an entirely different matter.

Gibbs waited a while before adding the last part which he had left out to make her sweat a little. "While the Director takes care of some business down in Abby's lab." he finished with a small grin at Ziva's deep sigh of relief.

Jenny had never intended to stay either of course. She would not put Ziva through that. She stood up and grabbed a folder as she passed her desk. On her way past Ziva and Gibbs she gently caressed the girl's cheek to let her know she would be forgiven.

Just as Jenny was about to close the door behind her she heard a small "I am sorry, Jenny." behind her. She smiled at the girl to let her know she had heard her and then fully closed the door.

To be continued

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews on this story. I'm always so happy to read them. I hope you'll let me know what you think of this latest chapter as well. Do you think Gibbs and Jenny were too hard on Ziva? And what do you think about her reactions to them being angry with her? Please let me know. And if you have any ideas or requests then please send them my way.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Shepard who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and feedback!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

When Jenny was gone and out of earshot Gibbs turned to his charge and spoke in a calm but dangerously low voice. "You lied to me."

She said nothing. She did not feel like speaking at the moment since there was no use in trying to deny her crimes.

"Why?" he asked.

Alright so that was a direct question and she figured she had better answer those. "Because I did not want driving lessons. You knew that."

"Yes. I also recall ordering you to attend them for safety reasons." he took a step closer to her, "And since when does it matter what you want when I give you an order?"

"It never seems to matter what I want." she replied a bit sadly. "I am just supposed to do what everyone tells me to." she turned to him, "I have a will of my own you know." she added, trying not to make it sound too defiant.

"Don't try making this into something it's not, Ziva. I took the time to explain to you exactly why you had to take driving lessons. I scheduled classes for you. I asked if you went and you said yes. Therefor you lied to me."

She knew this was true. But it did not make it feel any more fair that she had to take the classes in the first place. She already knew how to drive, she had been driving for years in fact. "Yes, I guess I lied to you. For that I am sorry. But no matter how many times you explain to me why I have to take driving lessons I still cannot see how it can be right to force me to attend them, Gibbs."

Gibbs was starting to realize he was going to have to give up on convincing her that he was right. Perhaps she was right in saying that she would not understand anyway. He made a decision to end the conversation right then. "Alright, if you're right then you're just going to have to accept what I tell you as an order even if you don't agree." he pulled out a chair from under the table and spun it around. "Because you NEVER lie to me, Ziva."

Sensing he was quickly moving towards the punishment she backed up a step and adjusted her ponytail, "I have never lied to you before." she stated, "Do I not get extra points for that?" she backed up another step, "Perhaps so many that you might even...let me off the bait." she said hesitantly.

Gibbs felt a smile coming on but fought it back. He found this side of Ziva quite impressing. The way she never went down without a fight. It was not within her nature to do so. "the term is 'off the hook' and yes that does give you a few extra points in my book. But they will not in any way make me let you off without punishment. You have earned a trip over my knee. "he beckoned her with his finger but she remained in place. "Do we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

She fidgeted slightly and eyed the chair dreadfully. "I...I do not..."she trailed off, not sure if she should continue.

Gibbs raised a brow in question and cocked his head to the side, "You don't what, Ziva?"

She took a breath but kept her head low, "I do not want a spanking, Gibbs." she managed to get out and glanced up at him. His expression was quite emotionless but given the situation that was a sign he was actually showing some sympathy.

He beckoned her once again and this time she approached without hesitation, knowing he was not about to just throw her across his knee right away. When she was within reach he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You're not supposed to want one, Ziva. It's punishment. But as you know, once it's over you have payed the prize and you are forgiven."he moved his hand from her shoulder to grasping her left hand. By the hand she was guided to stand next to the chair as Gibbs took a seat on it.

She sighed, "This is going to hurt a lot on Monday."

"Why are you thinking about Monday now?" he inquired.

"Because I will spend three hours driving a car in the afternoon." she said with a hint at some humor in her voice.

Gibbs grinned, suddenly understanding why she had been putting some extra energy into resisting even though it was pointless, "That's for sure. Can't be helped though." he then pulled her down across his knees in the familiar position.

She resisted the urge to whimper when she felt him raise his hand above his head. This was going to hurt. He brought his hand down and a split second later she felt the sting spread across her butt. She cringed and shifted a little to try and find a more comfortable position. Gibbs felt her start to shift and tightened his hold on her.

"Hold still, young lady." he growled.

She immediately stopped her squirming. His hand descended again, this time with more force, and she yelped. Not wanting to give in to start making sounds of pain already she determinedly stuck her index finger in her mouth and bit down on it hard.

Gibbs had gotten into a steady rhythm and his hand kept falling with the same force as the second swat. After having kept it up for a few minutes he could feel Ziva start shifting involuntarily again. Even though he usually didn't lecture while spanking he felt this time it was necessary to remind her of what had landed her in the position in the first place. "Tell me why you are getting a spanking, Ziva." he demanded and was surprised when he didn't hear an answer from her or even an attempt to try to answer. "Ziva?" he kept his hand falling, "Ziva?"

"I wo dirrepcul ta you and de directo." she tried to speak but most words came out as a slur because of the finger in her mouth.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stopped smacking her for a second. He leaned forward to take a look at her face and discovered her biting down on her index finger. "Stop that right now." he demanded and watched her turn her head slightly to the right and look him in the eye with a frightful look. He knew he could not afford to laugh at the moment but he did find her antics such as this one quite humorous at times. She stopped biting down on her finger and released it from her mouth. Gibbs gently took her right hand and placed it on the small of her back. "I can see your left arm from here." he warned sternly to make she wouldn't try the same tactic again.

Feeling much more confined now than before she let out a sob and looked back at him, "No Gibbs, please. I will not do that again." she pleaded, hoping he would release her arm.

Casting a quick glance at the red bite marks on her finger he could see they were actually quite deep. At seeing that he shook his head and motioned for her to face the floor again. Reluctantly she did so.

"Let's try this again. Tell me why you're getting this spanking."

No longer able to control her emotions Ziva let the first tear roll down her cheek. She hated feeling this vulnerable. She hated feeling guilty, because that was how she felt. Once she had understood that Jenny and Gibbs had never intended to punish her for driving this time she had started feeling more and more guilty by the second over shouting at them for no reason and acting the way she had.

A particularly hard swat landed and she was made painfully aware that she had not yet answered his question. Fighting back tears she spoke with a shaky voice, "I was disrespectful to you and Jenny." she said and felt more tears free themselves and escape down her face. "And I threw a tantrum down in the squad room." she sniffed. "I am sorry."

He believed her, he really did, but they were not yet finished. She had to learn to keep her temper under control and he intended to make sure she did before it landed her in even deeper trouble.

"What else?" he asked sternly while smacking her.

"Ow!" she yelled and kicked her legs for a few seconds while trying her best to focus her mind on what it was she had left out. "I...I, d...d...do not...know." she was crying harder now.

"Think harder then." Gibbs admonished while keeping up the same pace.

"Ouch! Ow!" she cried when she felt him start to focus on the lower part of her bottom where her thighs and bottom met. Usually she could take more before falling apart like this but she was just so exhausted from the day's events and the fatigue caused her to become even more emotional. "Please stop Gibbs! I will not repeat it...just stop!"

Sighing he picked up the pace a little more, wanting to hear a real answer coming from her lips before he could stop the spanking and let her up. "I want an answer." he said.

"Aaah!" she kicked her legs again and squirmed across his lap, trying to avoid the heavy swats. She wished she had remembered how much this hurt earlier in the squad room before she started yelling at Gibbs and Jenny.

Sensing her distress he decided it would be enough for her to hear it from him first. "You lied to me, Ziva." he reminded her and she nodded her head vigorously.

Hearing those words she finally gave up and went limp across his knees and just cried. Gibbs then knew it was time to end the spanking. She had had enough and he had gotten his point, or rather points, across. He aimed at her sit spot again and delivered a dozen hard swats while repeating "You will NOT act disrespectfully toward me or the Director of this Agency. You will NOT through temper tantrums. And you will NOT EVER lie to me again. Is that understood, young lady?"

This time she managed to formulate a coherent answer right away, "Yes, s...sir." not wanting to risk prolonging her own agony any further by not answering. "It is understood." It felt like someone had placed a torch on her poor behind and she just wanted it to stop.

He delivered five more hard smacks to her backside and then stopped, resting his hand on her back. She continued to cry across his lap for a while and he took the time to gently rub her back and whisper reassuring words to her. They stayed like that for approximately five minutes before Gibbs put one hand underneath her upper arm and gently lifted her up and off his lap.

When she was once again on her feet and in front if him she turned around to not have to face him.

"Hey." he said gently to get her attention. He took hold of her hand and made her turn again. Wiping the tears away with her sleeve she looked at him. He could see that she was embarrassed which was only natural, and knew that she needed some time alone to deal with her humiliation. Wanting to clear the air between them first he reached up and wiped away a stray tear on her left cheek with his thumb. "It's over now. I know you didn't mean for everything to get out of hand today and I hold Tony and McGee responsible for what happened in the field. You should know that both me and Jenny are grateful to you for helping them but you should also know that our decision regarding you driving still stands."

She nodded but kept her gaze directed at the floor. "I know." she whispered.

"You should also know that we do not find it acceptable for Tony and McGee to leave you alone anywhere out in the field the way they did today." he almost expected her to roll her eyes but was pleased when she didn't. He knew how she felt about the two Agents being ordered to look after her in the field. "They made a mistake."

Ziva hung her head. She just wanted to turn and leave so she could lick her wounds and care for her wounded pride alone somewhere. She was also desperate for some sleep. She resisted the urge to reach back and rub her still burning backside and decided to wait with that until she was in fact alone.

Seeing her discomfort he searched her eyes and asked "How are you doing?"

"It hurts." she murmured. He opened his mouth to comment but she beat him to it, "And yes I know it is supposed to." she finally looked up at him.

He grinned. 'Oh yeah, she's going to be fine.' he thought. "You'd better not repeat what you did today, Ziva. " he said once again with a serious expression written on his face. "You need to learn control and I do not ever want you to treat people with the lack of respect you showed today."

She shook her head. "I will not. And Gibbs? I am sorry...for everything that I did today. Including the lying." she swallowed, "I hope you have not completely lost all trust in me." the thought of Gibbs not trusting her anymore was almost unbearable to the young Agent.

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "I trust you, Ziva."

She smiled at hearing that.

"I'm going down to see Jenny now and let her know I didn't kill you." he said. "You can stay up here and rest."

Ziva gave a little sigh of relief at the thought of being left alone for a while. Walking past her Gibbs gave a firm smack to her bottom while heading for the door. "Ouch!" she exclaimed in pain and surprise. "What was that for?"

"For giving my car a new color." he said with a smirk.

This time she could not resist the urge to rub the sting out of her backside while scowling slightly at him.

To be continued

A/N: Alright so only a short chapter left to wrap this one up now. I hope you liked this chapter. I had some trouble putting my thoughts into words with this one so a little feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Too Young series: The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the show NCIS, I'm just borrowing the characters for the story.

**A/N: This story is part of my series called _Too young,_ where Ziva is nineteen years old and has been assigned as Liaison Officer to Gibbs' team (just like on the show). She is taken care of by, and also seen as the responsibility of, Gibbs and occasionally also Director Jenny Shepard who were the ones that decided she could stay at NCIS regardless of her young age. **

**I wrote "Staying Focused" as the first story about a younger Ziva and I've had to make some changes in that story to make everything work better as a series. "Staying Focused" is still included in the series though of course. **

**The first change is that Ziva is nineteen, not twenty three and I have my reasons for making that change. The second change is that in this series Gibbs only administers Corporal Punishment to Ziva, (because of her age and the fact that he has taken responsibility for her training and safety) not the rest of the team. The third and last change is that "Staying Focused" takes place at the beginning of season three, not the end of the season. In this story the team has been informed of Ziva's age.**

**A/N 2: This is the third story about Ziva in my _Too Young_ series.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Ziva, Tony and McGee were slumped in chairs at a cafe a couple of blocks away from Tony's apartment. It was evening and dark but warm enough to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air. Something they had been deprived of doing the last two days because of their imprisonment at the office with various cleaning duties.

"I'm beat." Tony groaned and leaned forward burying his face in his hands.

"I can't move." McGee whispered, slightly topping Tony's whining statement with his own.

"Well, I for one cannot breathe." Ziva topped them both but was met with a puzzled stare from the boys, "What? It is true! I seem to have forgotten how after holding my breath for so long while cleaning all those toilets in the men's room."

Tony just shook his head. "What are you having, McGee?"

McGee raised both eyebrows in surprise. "You mean you're buying, Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling very generous tonight, Probie. Guess I'm just so happy this weekend is finally over."

"I'll have a glass of white wine then."

Tony stared at him in disbelief. "Honestly, probielicious, are you a man or a little girl?" McGee just offered him a tired look in return and Tony shrugged. "Fine then. Ziva, what are you having?"

Ziva stared down at the offered refreshments on the menu in front of her. "I'll have a beer."

Both Tony and McGee gave her one pointed stare each. "A coke it is then." Tony retorted, taking the menu from her hands.

"Okay okay, I will have a glass of white wine like McGee."

Tony leaned forward a little in his chair and locked eyes with her, "Ziva, you are under twenty one, little girl. There is no point in trying to talk us into buying anything with alcohol in it for you. Gibbs would kill us. So it's a coke or something else similar...or nothing. Got it?"

She imitated his facial expression and leaned forward in her seat as well. "You were the one that said white wine is for little girls, Tony. I just assumed it would be alright for me to have some then."

He sighed and pointed at her chair, "If you are not careful I will switch chairs with you again." he threatened.

She glanced down at the comfortable softer armchair that Tony had offered her when entering the cafe. There was only one and the others were harder wooden ones without soft cushions. She blushed slightly since she knew he was referring to her obvious sore bottom. It had been difficult to hide how sore she was while spending so much time on the floor with them cleaning all weekend. "I will have a coke." she said a little more humbly.

He grinned and waved to the waiter who made his way over, "Hi, one glass of white wine, one beer and one coke, please."

As soon as the waiter had gone McGee put an arm around Ziva's shoulders and brought her a little closer, "Hey, come one, don't be sad. " he said but didn't even get a small smile from her. "Gibbs really gave it to you good, huh?"

She nodded and Tony winced. "Well, you've been punished and we've done our part as well. Gibbs' car is back to normal. So it's all over now and we can forget it."he patted her cheek and McGee let her go.

"I'm sorry if I made you sad, Ziva." Tony apologized with a regretful look, "I didn't mean to." he said sheepishly feeling guilty about having caused the sad expression she now wore on her face. "But hey, we really appreciate that you stayed and helped us clean the last of the bullpen even though you had already done your part" he discretely reached for his backpack under his chair and then pulled it up onto the table with a fast dramatic move.

Ziva looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was up to now.

"And we wanted to show you how truly sorry we are that we deserted you at that gas station, so we bought you a little gift." he reached into the backpack and pulled something out "Tada!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Ziva looked at the sweet little stuffed elephant in his hands and could not help but smile at their goofiness.

"You said you had stuffed animals at home so we got you another one." Tony said and McGee smiled as well.

Ziva gratefully took the stuffed elephant from his hands, "Yes, I also said that I was twelve at the time."

"Oh" Tony said with fake surprise, "I must have missed that part."

"You don't like it?" McGee asked with a twinkle in his eye that showed he wasn't really being completely serious either.

"Of course I like it, McGee. I love it." she assured them with a warm smile. "Thank you both."

The waiter showed up with their order and placed their drinks on the table with a napkin for each of them. He then stopped and stared at Ziva holding the stuffed elephant close to her chest.

Tony frowned, "What? Haven't you ever seen a Mossad slash NCIS officer cuddling with her stuffed elephant before?" he said a little annoyed at the man's almost ridiculing stare at their friend.

The waiter just shook his head and left.

"Good riddance." McGee declared and Tony nodded in agreement. They were both feeling a little protective of their young coworker.

"I would like to make a toast. "Tony announced with a raised chin and a raised glass, "To friends and family." he said creating a solemn atmosphere for a short moment, "And to this damn weekend finally being over."

They all all clinged their glasses together.

The End

A/N: So that wraps up this story. Tell me what you think please. If you have ideas to what should happen in the series then please let me know. It helps me think when I get suggestions.


End file.
